


Germany is fucking cold

by honey_you_should



Series: DRAMAtical Cuddles [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: HUGE SPOILERS, I just write down whatever I come up with on the spot, I should start writing this in the notes, M/M, noiz's turn to cuddle, none of these are proofed, set after noiz's good end, takes place in reconnect, where they've moved in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_you_should/pseuds/honey_you_should
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz isn't home often enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Germany is fucking cold

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't read the tags:
> 
> This fic contains spoilers from Noiz's good ending and their route in Re:Connect

When Aoba agreed to move to Germany with Noiz, neither actually realised how little time they'd have together - Noiz had to make too many business trips to count and Aoba had decided to go to college.

So Aoba had taken to stealing items of Noiz's clothing just to feel like they were near each other; one day he'd pull on a cute hat that Noiz kept despite his new suit style.

The next it'd be one of his ties.

When he was feeling frustrated and/or horny, he'd pull on a pair of Noiz's boxers.

But winter was settling in and Aoba wasn't used to a climate as cold as this. Knowing Noiz would be moody if he came home to a house that was swelteringly hot, he did the next best thing to cranking the heating up to max - he stole a sweater.

It was a little too big for him, but it was also soft and warm and smelled like his beloved computer genius. In fact, it was so warm and comforting that Aoba felt himself get a little drowsy.

After getting himself a hot water bottle, he climbed into the vast bed that he shared with Noiz and snuggled into the pillows.

 

Noiz opened the front door with a slight creak and hung up his coat after leaving his snow-drenched shoes by the door.

He made sure that he was as quiet as possible, knowing that Aoba was probably asleep by now - he had gotten home early for once (and wanted nothing more than to make out with his boyfriend to be perfectly honest).

After padding up the stairs and down the hall in his socks, he tossed his suit jacket to the side the moment he stepped in the room.

Not noticing what Aoba had on at first, he undid his tie and popped the top few buttons on his shirt as he walked towards the bed.

He stopped short when his sluggish mind caught up to what the bluenette was wearing - his favourite sweater.

A ridiculous sense of happiness warmed him and he silently got into bed next to his Aoba.

“Welcome home.” The sleep-choked voice surprised him and he slid his arm around Aoba's waist-

What?

There was something furry beneath his fingers.

He propped himself up on his elbow and then laughed at the sight of what he hadn't noticed before.

“Aoba, if you were cold why didn't you just turn the heating up?”

The bluenette pouted and his cheeks flushed in sleepy embarrassment. “You get grumpy when it's too hot.”

After a moment of surprise, Noiz chuckled. Then he tightened his arm and pressed closer to Aoba's back, giving his neck a quick kiss before pressing his face to the back of Aoba's head.

“Go back to sleep, dumbass.”

**Author's Note:**

> They're really fucking cute


End file.
